An Innocent Murderer
by timidwolfhazel
Summary: A kit with a very deep secret. Running for her life, can this kit survive and truly live? Better Summary in Story!
1. hazelkits story

This is my warrior's story. First off I well tell you the new characters in my story and if you can when you review this please tell me some more characters from the new prophecies. I only read the first six because I can't find the others.

I do not own the warrior series but I sure do love reading the books. The only things I do own of this story are the characters I made up. (Well duh timidwolfhazel, the moment you said made up I think they would of known that they are not in the story) I have to stop talking to myself. read on my fellow readers and I well try and make this story as presentable as I can. (I am not very good with my grammar).

Summary

Firestar the new leader of thunderclan soon finds a very deep secret about Goldenflower. She is hiding a little kit in the clan. One who's been moved from clan to clan. She is now three moons old and has done a terrible thing while in the valley clan. She killed one of their kits while play fighting. The valley clan is the only well protected clan in all of Mayfield. They live in the aspen valley and they are so protective of their cats, they get very mad when a murderer is around them. They get even madder when you murder one of their own cats, even if you did not mean to. This clan have been tracking down the little kit for the longest time. Well fire star give up the kit to them or does she smell like someone in familiar. Like someone who he was really close to when he was just a little kit himself, someone who he loved dearly, someone who shared the same box with him, but now is only a faint memory that he can't remember. Well this kit help him or well she die in the powerful clutches of the valley clan.

The characters

Hazelkit: a brown female kit whose coat is the same colour of leaves in autumn. She has very big blue eyes. She is now in thunder clan

Brazlekit: he is a light tawny kit who dies while playing with hazel

Fireweed: a deep red colour queen who is the mother of brazle kit. She is from the valley clan.

Magpie: a black and white tom. He is the leader of the valley clan

redfox: a dark brown tabby tom. He is the deputy of valley clan

Sky: father of hazelkit. He is related to firestar someway but he can't seem to remember. He had to run away from another clan so he was far away from the valleyclan and he's been trying to find hazelkit for the longest time.

Daisy: a light yellow kittypet. She is also the sister of firestar and princess

Mouse: a dark brown kittypet tom. He is neighbour of daisy and also related to her as well. He is the best mouse catcher

Lightkit: yellow female. she was playmate with hazelkit and saw her kill brazlekit

Darkkit: she is a black kit with gray underbelly. She is the daughter of goldenflower and

longtail. She is the one who finds hazelkit.

Dustykit: a light brown dusty colour kit. He is brother of darkit.

Brightkit: a very light yellowish white coloured kit. She is daughter of brightheart and cloudtail.

Tenderkit: she is an identical of her sister brightkit except she has a sore leg.

Cedar: a raon red kit. He is the only son of cloudtails

Fernkit: she is the daughter of fernpaw ( I do not know her real name now so this might change) and dustpelt

Sockkit: he is a white kit with grey socks. Hince his name sockkit. He is the son of dustpelt.

Ok their well also be firestars kits and whatever kits there are but I first need to know them. So please give me their names as well. My first chapter well be a little bit short but when I get a few more names then it well get a little bit longer. The kits names might change as well but I need your help. Goldenflowers kits whon't though. Ok the reason magpie isn't magpiestar is because they do not believe in starcaln but instead in spiritclan. When they are deputy or leader they must go spirit rock to get their new name. The spirits of the dead cats give them a new name of their spirit guide.

The beginning of the journey

Hazelkit watched as brazlekit circled her trying to find her weak spot. She could also hear cheering from the sidelines, she turned her head to the two cats and called their names out loud

"watch lightkit and fireweed. I well make brazlekit ask for my mercy."

"brazlekit make sure you get untop of hazelkit. My little darling"

hazelkit turned her gaze back on brazlekit in time to see him charging at full speed towards her. She doged the blow and cuffed him on the head. He did a summersault in the air then landed on his back. He got right back up and started to sneak towards her. Hazelkit watched him for the longest time. She crouched down to meet his height. He ran at full speed at her again. She doged him again but he did a little jump and landed right under her feet. He soon had his teeth right around one of her legs. He moved his legs underneath her underbelly. He took one swipe with his back leg . He could here her hiss with pain as his claws dug at her. Brazlekit soon ran out from underneath her and gave a little laugh. She ran full speed at him and knocked him right of his feet. She soon found herself on top of him with her little teeth in his should. She did not mean for her bite to be so close to his throat, but she could soon feel him not struggling anymore and their was not as many breath in him. She jumped off of him as she watched fireweed run over to her only son.

"no my little one you can't be dead. I love you, stay alive for me"

hazelkit watched brazlekit give one last breath of life.

"you better leave right now hazelkit. You killed him so they would whant to kill you"

hazel did not even notice lightkit sitting beside her. Fireweed walked right over to hazelkit and yowled right in front of thier faces.

"lightkit stay away from the murderer. She would whan't to kill you as well', hazel soon felt fireweeds eye on her. Those eyes held hatred right towards her, " you stay right here while I get magpie. He well take care of you"

the moment fireweed was out of her site hazelkit turned and ran in the forest. She ran tell her legs felt like they were going to fall off. She could here voices in the distance for the other cats were in the clearing looking at brazlekits dead body. Hazelkit could also hear the leader magpie scream as loud as he can.

" we well find her and kill her. If she runs away we well track her"

hazelkit was so scared that she put a final burst of speed in her run. She turned her head to see that the deputy redfox and some other cats were runnig right towards her.

"their she is. Get her vallleyclan cats. We can't let the murderer live" said redfox with a growl in his voice..

hazelkit ran down one side of a ditch and made a big splash as she plopped in the very dirty water. She was soon over the other side and in bloodclans territory before you could say hooopahoooopa. She could still hear the other ctas behind her and at times she thought she could feel their hot stinky breath on her legs. She knew that if those cats were not held up by something then she would surely die. As if spiritclan could here her, some bloodclan cats ran towards the valley clan cats in a fury of teath and fur. They thought these cats were going to attack them.

Hazelkit soon found herself in twoleg territory. The valleyclan cats would not smell her stench mixed with all of these horrible smells. She ran a little bit more towards a rock with a little dent in it. She curled up in the den't and slept for the longest time.

Hazelkit soon woke up to the sound of redfox close by her. She crouched lower to the ground and closed her eyes and tried to make herself blend into the ground. She could here somemore valleyclan cats walking towards him.

" I could not find her or smell her."

"we can't stop tell she is found. We well look in the morning."

They all turned and walked away. Hazelkit waited tell they were out of sight before she got out of her hiding place and made her way in the world beyond.


	2. a kits adventure

Just wanted to saw thank you to fernclaw.

Here is the second chapter

It was such a long time since she ran away from her home clan, two months to be precise, and yet they were still trying to find her. This scared hazelkit so much.

Hazelkit was walking over a hill when her leg got stuck under a root of a tree. She tripped and started to roll down the one side of the hill. She bumped into a rock with her left hind leg first. A stab of pain traveled its way up her leg. She got right back up now their was a limp in her paw. Hazelkit turned around and walked towards some aspen trees. She tilted her ear to the sound of a little kit talking. With that her head turned to see who was making that sound. In the distance there was two little kits about the same age as her. A little smirk crossed her face. She would have some fun with these two.

Thirty minutes before

Of course darkkit did not want to listen to her mom. All she was going to do was just look around in the forest, but know her mother said that no kits are to go out for another month because the blood clan might decide to attack for revenge of their leader. So she left, disobeying her leaders orders. Darkkit was just passing her seventh bush when she heard her brother dustykit running behind her.

"darkkit why are you out of the camp. You are probably going to get in trouble"

"You are out of camp to dustykit so if I get in trouble don't think you won't"

dustykit looked at his sister and realized he was going to get in trouble as well.

"Well then lets hurry back home before they send warriors to come find us, or worse our father. Anyways I think you had enough adventure for one day."

Darkkit got so made at her brother

"Why? I don't need a little pesty brother to tell me what to do. And you could just go home"

As if right on cue a brown female kit appeared right in front of them.

"Who are you? And why are you in thunderclan territory" hissed dustykit.

"Fear me kits, I am a murderer so you better run"

"You are no murderer because I am not scared of you but you are hurt," said darkkit with an amusing purr.

Dustykit walked right up to her and could smell that she was from every clan in this area and even more

"sister this kit smells of windclan,riverclan,shadowclan, and some more I don't know the names of"

"that is impossible. Dustykit come over here", darkkit watched him walk over to her," I well stay with her while you go fetch mom, she well take care of this kit"

"ok then we could turn her into firestar right"

"no we well let mom decide what to do with her."

Dustykit could feel a little anger rising up in him. But he just turned around and ran back to camp. Darkkit watched her brother run down the path tell he was no more then a little speck. She then turned her head back towards this new kit.

"ok then my brother is going to get mommy and then she well take care of you, but I would still like to know your name?"

"my name is hazelkit and what is your"

"you heard my brother call it did you not, but I should tell you anyway's. it is darkkit"

--------------- ------------ -------------- ------------- -------------- -------------- ---------------

at first dustykit was a little bit lost, the bushes looked all the same and unlike darkkit he did not count them. So he was getting very scared and decided to just sit down and take in his surroundings. He looked that, tghen turned his head the other way but he could not remember. Maybe he should turn around and head back towards darkkit, but when he turned his head he could not see the way to darkkit. He was sundenlly so sacred that he put his head on his paws and started to cry. He cired and cried until he heard a little snap of a branch. At first he thought it was a dog, or a shadowclan cat but when he left up his nose he could soon smell his own mother.

"ah their you are but where is your sister."

"she is with the other kit mother."

"other kit show me dustykit"

"I can't mom I lost my way"

"well then we well just star walking until we find her scent, because we are still close to the camp so I can not scent her through the others."

So they mother and son started to walk any way they can. And well goldenflowers plan worked out greatly for they could smell darkkit and this other kit right away.when goldenflower got to darkkit she started to yell.

" my kit what did I tell you about sneaking out of the camp"

" I told her not to mom but she would not listen"

"do not act like this dustykit you are in trouble as well, and now who is this little kit?"

"I am hazelkit dear mother of these kits"

" no need for royalty little one we must get that leg checked"

so goldenflower walked right up to hazelkit and grabbed her by the scruff of the neck. She left her up and ran towards the camp with her two little kits tagging behind her. When golden flower got in the camp she dropped hazelkit at the entrance and said to her

"now then go underneath my legs hazelkit and darkkit and dustykit well be on each side of me while I go see cinder pelt ok. I do not whant other cats to see at leats not right now"

hazelkit whent underneath goldenflowers legs and walked with her. Before you knew it they were at cinderpelts den. When they got in goldenflower told cinderpelt

"this kit need her leg taken care of and can she stay with you for a little bit"

"yah she can but she well have to roll in herb to mask her scent so that way when she hides, she well not only be invisible but she would not be smelled."

"oh thankyou cinderpelt you are wonderful"

goldenflower turned around with darkkit now in her mouth and dustykit tagging behind. She dropped them at the queens entrance and said to them

"tomorrow a well talk to firestar about your punishment. But for now you can sleep"

dustykit turned around and looked at his sister. And then hissed. When they got to their nest darkkit and dustykit curled up and fell fast asleep. Goldenflower looked over at ferncloud washing her two new little kits, fernkit, and sockkit.

"ah so you found them now" said bright heart just coming in the den

"yes and they had a very nice adventure. I just hope that was enough for them"

brightheart just smiled and walked towards her kits. Goldenflower curled up and fell fast asleep with one thing popping in her head over and over again. What well firestar do to this kit if her ever finds out.


	3. the secret revealed

Firestar looked at his new clan. They were the greatest clan in the world to him, but to Tallstar his would probably be the best clan in the world. Firestar turned his head in the direction of the fresh kill pile to see that Dustykit and Darkkit were going to get some fresh kill. He decided to stroll over to them.

"Darkkit I hope you are bringing that mouse and vole to the elders. It is your punishment"

He watched as Darkkit put down the vole and mouse. She was a liitle bit angry but the moment she looked into fire stars eyes she opened her mouth and said

"Yes Firestar I well"

"You as well Dustykit"

Firestar could tell that they would rather eat but the picked up the fresh kill without hesitating and marched of to the elder's den.

Firestar bent down and picked up a baby rabbit. He turned and headed in the direction of the warriors den. He was hoping to share the food with his love sandstorm. When he got their sandstorm was outside licking her belly when she looked up and saw him.

"Firestar is that for me. Oh a already ate but Graystripe did not"

"Why don't I give it to Cinderpelt then?"

"Well Goldenflower just brought some fresh kill over to Cinderpelts den?"

"But she never did that before"

"Yes well she is acting weirder these past few days," said Mousefur

"Yes I actually saw her sneak out the den and walk over to Cinderpelts den"

"Do you think she is hiding something?"

"Well she is acting quite strange"

At the point Goldenflower walked out of her den and made her way over to Cinderpelts den. Firestar walked over and stopped her before she got the chance to make it over there.

"Hey Goldenflower. Is their something wrong"

"No why do you ask?"

"Well you are making your way over to Cinderpelts den"

"Oh yes, I do have a little bit of a stomach-ache"

"then you should stay in your den I well go over to cinderpelts"

"ah ok firestar. If that is what you whant"

firestar turned around and walked away towards cinderpelts den. When he got their he walked in to be greeted by cinderpelt herself.

"firestar what brings you in here"

"goldenflower has a sore stomach"

"I know but I cant give her any more herbs. It might just make her very sick"

"then I well go tell her that"

"no I well"

"ok then bye it was very nice to talk to you"

cinderpelt watched as firestar walked away back to his den. She turned her head and called

"ok hazelkit you can come out"

around the corner a little kits head popped out. This little kit walked right up to cinderpelt and said

"that was very close"

"yes it was"

"what is it cinderpelt"

cinderpelt turned her head and eyed hazel kit.

"we are going to have to hide you somewere else"

cinderpelt and hazelkit turned around and walked away from the entrance of the den.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

it was four days since firestar came close to finding out about hazel kit and goldenflower found a safer place for her.

Firestar was out hunting. He all ready caught a vole, two rabbits, and just recently caught a chaffinch. He allowed his warriors the day off, he was more then sure that no one would try to attack. He of course did not know that the valley clan was out and about. He made his way around the bush to find out that goldenflower was out with her two kits.

"ok children I am going to hunt for her, you go find her and tell her this ok"

"yes mom we well. Whont we dustykit?"

"yes mom we well"

firestar watched as goldenflower bent down and licked her kits between the years and walked away. He watched as the two young kits made their way in a derection. Firestar decided to follow them. After a few minutes of walking behind them firestar knew that these two kits knew were they were going. After a while the kits stopped at a big elm tree and mewed

"hazelkit come out. Know one else is here"

"im coming"

firestar watched as a little brown kit came out of the bushed by the big elm tree. He watched as the three kits started to play with one another. They seemed to be very close. After a while goldenflower apearded and dropped a shrew by this kits feet.

"eat it hazelkit. You need your strength"

firestar decided to walk out and talk to her

"goldenflower what is this"

"she is a kit my children found. Are you going to hurt her"

firestar was just about to say yes but their was a smell that hit his nose. I smell that he never smelled in a long time, and it was coming from the kit.

"no goldenflower but you and the kits well be punished"


	4. hazelkits story part one

It was exactly two days since Firestar discovered Hazelkit and still most of the other cats did not appreciate an outsider in their camp. Firestar on the other hand was still trying to figure out why hazelkits smell kept him from exiling Hazelkit from thunderclan territory.

Firestar was thinking about for some time until he realized he did not get Hazelkits story about why she was here. Firestar got up and walked over to Goldenflower who was playing with her kits. Ever since Hazelkit was inside the camp Goldenflower took care of her as if she was one of her own kits.

"Goldenflower may I speak with Hazelkit for a little bit"

"Yes of course Firestar"

He turned his head and looked at Hazelkit. The look in his eyes told her to follow him. Firestar turned around and ran towards his den, Hazelkit was a tail length away from him.

Once they were seated in the den Firestar spoke

"Hazelkit I know allowed into thunderclan but as my duty as the leader I need to know why you were here"

"It is a long story"

"I like long stories"

"Ok I well tell you the story of how I came here"

"No not of how you came here but more or less your whole story"

"Ok it first started with my mom………………..

Flashback

"_Silver eyes, I just heard that you gave birth to our kits how are they"_

"_They are fine sky. One healthy one and two not so healthy"_

"_The leader well give them their names soon"_

"_Oh I hope they are the most wonderful names"_

"_Oh they well be"_

Flash back over

"That was the day my dad first saw me and my two brothers"

"What happened to your two brothers"?

"What do you mean"?

"Well I am guessing that you were the healthy one"

"Nope I was one of the weak ones"

"Oh, are your two brother alive?"

"No they are not"

"What happened?"

"They died with my mother"

"Tell me the story"

"Umm. Aha well my two brothers……………..

Flashback

"_Well I am going to go out and hunt," said Graphitekit_

"_No you can't" said Hazelkit_

"_Yes he can if I go with him," said Spiderkit_

"_Yes but there is a huge blizzard outside"_

"_We well be right back"_

"_Sheesh Hazelkit you worry to much"_

"_Well I am the youngest and weakest and…"_

_But before I could finish what I was going to say they walked out of the den. I was scared in that den all by myself. I was shivering in the cold for the longest time and felt like now one cared. As if on cue mother popped into the den and saw that was the only one left_

"_Hazelkit were is Graphitekit and Spiderkit"_

"_Outside hunting"_

"_They are what?"  
_

"_They are outside hunting"_

"_Oh when I find them they are in big trouble"_

_Before I knew it I was all alone again but this time I had a weird feeling that I would never see me mom or my two brothers again. Before I knew it I fell asleep. At sun high I had woken up by our leader magpie._

"_Hazelkit your mom told us about your two brothers and she is going to go find them"_

"_Yes I know"_

"_She never came back and neither did your brothers"_

"_Go on"_

"_I sent a patrol out to find them and well …………………"_

"_Well what?"  
_

"_They found them dead"_

_The next thing I new was that I gasped and felt hundreds of tears falling from my eyes_

Flashback over

"Ok Hazelkit it is getting dark"

"I can see that"

"You can tell me the rest tomorrow"

He watched as Hazelkit got up and strolled out of the den. He was more then sure that tomorrow she would tell him more, maybe he well now why she smell familiar.


	5. hazelkits story part two

Hazelkit was sitting outside her den for the longest time. She was going to speak to Firestar today and maybe finish her story. Hazelkit dropped down and curled her tail around her back legs. She lightly placed her head on her front legs. She watched all of the cats pass her by, but there was one cat that was coming right over to her, it was Greystripe the deputy.

"Ok Hazelkit I was asked to fetch you. Follow me"

Hazelkit got up and started to walk behind Greystripe. After a while she realized that he was leading her to Firestars den.

"Go in Hazelkit"

She walked right in to see that Firestar was waiting for patiently.

"Are you going to tell me the rest of your story?"

"Of course but I can't seem to remember were I finished"

"Your mom and two brothers died"

"Oh yes"

"Well go on"

"Ok after my mom died magpie asked fireweed to look after me…………

Flashback

Fireweed left up her head to see that magpie the leader was walking towards her. Right behind him was a little kit.

"_What have you got there?"_

"_She is the kit I was talking to you about"_

_Fireweed lift up her head and looked at the kit behind magpie._

"_The one who lost her brothers and mother"?_

"_Yes that is the one"_

"_Um my name is Hazelkit"_

_I knew that my voice came out as a squeak_

"_That is a wonderful name"_

"_Fireweed her dad said that she is in your paws"_

"_I well take care of her"_

Flash back over

"So she was like your new mom?"

"Yes I guess so"

"Why did she take you in?"

"Because she lost two of her kits to a storm"

"So she still had a kit?"

"Yes and she introduced me to him……………

Flashback

"Who is this mom?"

"_This well be your new foster sister brazlekit"_

"_What is foster?"_

"_It means that we took in a kit who needs our help"_

"_Oh"_

Flashback over

"Is that what foster means?"

"Pretty much yes"

"Oh ok"

"Well what happened next?"

"Um father was being followed by another clan, so valley clan deicide he should stay away from them………

Flashback

"_Help me, blood clan is after me"_

_Sky couldn't remember how many times he called and still now one answered._

"_Please I need help. I really need someone's help"_

_Sky ran around a bush, he was almost home but then he tripped. Sky got up but realized that blood clan was closing in on him. He turned around and fought them with all the strength he could give. That was not enough they chased him out of the valley clan territory._

Flash back over

"We never saw him again?"

"What did fireweed do?"

"She treated me like a daughter"

"What happened next?"

"Brazlekit got a mentor"

Flashback

" _Brazlekit we are going to train"_

"_Ok redfox I am coming"_

_Redfox turned to his new apprentice and almost gave a laugh._

_He was so curios and ready for anything, that was going to end today._

"_Im ready redfox"_

"_Good now follow me"_

_Fireweed watched her only son walk out of the den._

Flashback over

"Red fox lead brazlekit out side"

"Yes for training"

"So tell me the rest"

Flash back

_Hazelkit watched as brazlekit circled her trying to find her weak spot. She could also hear cheering from the sidelines; she turned her head to the two cats and called their names out loud_

"_Watch lightkit and fireweed. I well make brazlekit ask for my mercy."_

"_Brazlekit make sure you get ontop of Hazelkit. My little darling"_

_Hazelkit turned her gaze back on Brazlekit in time to see him charging at full speed towards her. She dogged the blow and cuffed him on the head. He did a summersault in the air then landed on his back. He got right back up and started to sneak towards her. Hazelkit watched him for the longest time. She crouched down to meet his height. He ran at full speed at her again. She dogged him again but he did a little jump and landed right under her feet. He soon had his teeth right around one of her legs. He moved his legs underneath her underbelly. He took one swipe with his back leg. He could here her hiss with pain as his claws dug at her. Brazlekit soon ran out from underneath her and gave a little laugh. She ran full speed at him and knocked him right of his feet. She soon found herself on top of him with her little teeth in his should. She did not mean for her bite to be so close to his throat, but she could soon feel him not struggling anymore and there was not as much breath in him. She jumped off of him as she watched fireweed run over to her only son._

"_No my little one you can't be dead. I love you, stay alive for me"_

_Hazelkit watched Brazlekit give one last breath of life._

"_You better leave right now Hazelkit. You killed him so they would want to kill you"_

_Hazelkit did not even notice lightkit sitting beside her. Fireweed walked right over to Hazelkit and yowled right in front of their faces._

"_Lightkit stay away from the murderer. She would want to kill you as well', hazel soon felt fireweeds eye on her. Those eyes held hatred right towards her, " you stay right here while I get magpie. He well take care of you"_

Flashback over

Firestar watched as Hazelkit left up her head

"How could someone you thought of as a mom turn on you?"

"How could she just leave me their?"

Firestar walked up to Hazelkit and wrapped his tail around her.


	6. a secret revealed

Ok this well be a short chapter

Lightkit was running for days. She had to get to hazelkit. She just had to tell her what she knew. Tell her that she may be innocent. That this was the doing of redfox, that redfox hated hazelkits father and killed her mother and two brothers. She just had to get there in time; she had to save hazelkit and her new clan. Lightkit turned her head and could smell that a valleyclan cat was right behind her. She was being tracked.

"Oh my."

Lightkit turned around and ran faster. She ran and jumped right over a fallen log. She had to get out of here she just had to. Lightkit was just about to climb a tree when she heard a voice. This voice was one she never heard in a long time.

"What do you think you are doing?"

Lightkit turned her head to see that it was the queen, who lost her kit to hazelkit, but lightkit knew that hazelkit might be innocent; she just figured this out yesterday

Flashback

lightkit watched as redfox got up and made his way out of the camp. Lightkit knew he was doing this a lot lately. She got up and followed him. She followed him right out of the valley clan territory and into blood clans territory.

_She saw him lay on stone as if he was waiting for someone or something._

_After a while that thing came. It was the new bloodclan leader. Redpelt was one of the most treacherous cats you could ever meet. _

"_so have you done it? Did you get sky out of here"_

"_yes I did redfox"_

"_good then I well finally be able to rule valley clan with sky gone"_

"_What did you do with the daughter"?_

"_I made it look like she killed brazlekit"_

"_How could you make her look like she killed brazlekit"?_

"_I took him out for training. I guess I worked him to hard"_

"_So you killed him even before hazelkit did"_

"_Yes he was dieing inside._

_Lightkit turned around and ran_

Flashback over

"I asked you a question"

"I am going to find hazelkit"

Lightkit saw the grief and despair in fireweeds eyes as she said hazelkit.

"Why do you want to talk to her?"

"Because she did not kill brazlekit"

"If she did not then who did?"

"Redfox did"

Lightkit then saw a flash of anger in her eyes.

"Do you not know who brazlekits father is?"

"No who is he"

"It was redfox"


	7. a mentor for hazelkit

Hazelkit was so happy, she and her to new siblings were going to become apprentices, and Hazelkit could not wait to see who her mentor was. She new that she could not have Firestar because he was mentoring Bramblepaw, and she could not have sandstorm because she was mentoring Sorrelpaw. Greystripe on the other hand was not a mentor yet, neither was Cloudtail or Thornclaw; Longtail was able to take on another apprentice before he would go to the elders den. There was still a lot more to choose from.

Firestar was having difficulty also trying to figure out who would mentor the three as well. He wasn't having trouble because he wasn't sure who to pair them up with. He was having trouble because the story that Hazelkit told still did not give him much to think about. So finally he decided he would go talk to his sister princess. Firestar got up and made his way to the entrance, making sure that Greystripe knew was he was going. As soon as he was out of the camp he ran full speed towards his sisters house. As he got their he saw another cat with his sister.

"Hey princess."

Firestar gave a great big jump and landed on the fence right beside princess.

"Who is this?"

"Firestar you do not remember. This is our sister daisy"

"Daisy that is really you"

"Yep. How are you rusty… oh wait I mean to say Firestar"

"Doing fine except that there is a clan looking for us and this clan is after the little kit that we have in our camp"

"Why are they after her Firestar"

Firestar told them the whole story right to the end, even the part with her dad sky.

"Sky, I heard that name somewhere before" said daisy

"You did please tell me"

"Well I can't seem to remember but I know someone who will"

"You do? Can you ask him for me?"

"He is not there right now. He is on a trip with his family but he will be home soon"

"Oh"

"But I will think of it. If I remember anything I will tell my sister"

Firestar nodded at her and smile then started talking about the mentors for the three kits.

"I thought it was time to give mentors to two of the kits and Hazelkit"

"Oh that is very nice"

"But I do not know who should be their mentors"

"What are the kits like?"

"Well there is Darkkit who is very energetic and can be a handful"

"Who do you think can have patience?"

"well there is Cloudtail"

"Yes my son will be excellent"

"And what about the other two."

"Dustykit is very timid in a way. He doesn't really like to do much and is scared that it may hurt him. Hazelkit is very energetic like Darkkit but she is also very wise and knows how to make cats happy"

"Who well be their mentors then?"

"Well Dustykit can go with Thornclaw."

"And Hazelkit?"

"Well there is both Longtail and Greystripe"

"Who do you think needs her more?"

"I am guessing Longtail since this well be his last apprentice"

"Then Longtail it is"

Firestar gave a little nod to them both and then turned around and ran away.

As he got in the camp he saw Dustpelt walking towards him with a kit behind him. It was one that was not part of thunderclan

"Dustpelt who is this?"

"She is Hazelkit's friend and playmate her name is Lightkit"

"Why is she here?"

"Firestar I do not know. You ask her"

"Why are you here?"

"Hazelkit may be innocent"

"Firestar, it seems like Hazelkits foster mom is also here"

"What is she doing here?"

"She has something to do with this"

"Well you are going to have to wait"

"Why?"

"Hazelkit is going to get a mentor"

"Oh can I watch"

"Of course"

Firestar walked over to the rock. (I forget what it is called)

"Cats old enough to catch their own prey come over to the rock"

Firestar watched al of his cats walk out. He turned his head to see that Goldenflower with her two kits and Hazelkit were standing a foot away from the rock.

"You are gathered her today to have a naming ceremony for Goldenflowers kits. We are also going to give Hazelkit her new name"

He turned his head and gave a flick of his tail.

" Cloudtail you were my apprentice and a very wonderful hunter. I hope you well pas your skills to Darkkit. Darkkit from now on you will be Darkpaw"

Darkpaw ran down and meet Cloudtail. They touched noses.

"Dustykit please come here. Thornclaw you are one of my newest warriors and I think it is your turn to get an apprentice. You well mentor Dustykit. Dustykit from now on you well be known as Dustypaw"

Dustypaw did the same thing that his sister did.

"Now we will have Hazelkit come here Longtail this would be your last apprentice and Hazelkit will need your wisdom and skills if she is going to get through this. You will be her new mentor and Hazelkit your name from now on will be Hazelpaw until you are a warrior. Now we will rejoice in their names"

Hazelkit met Longtail and touched noses with him. She could here all of the thunderclan cats say her name.

"Darkpaw, dustypaw, Hazelpaw"

There was one voice that came clear over all the others. It was Lightkits voice. What was she doing here?


	8. lightkits story

Hazelkit turned around, she saw her best friend lightkit run right towards her.

"lightkit, what are you doing here?"

"I have so much to tell you. But it would be best to talk to privetly if it is all right with you."

"I would like to hear this as will."

Firestar lead them towards his den. Hazelpaw felt quite weary of her foster mom, firewwed was walking right beside her.

"now then lightkit, tell us what you know"

"ok will I saw that redfox would leave the camp a lot, at first I thought nothing of it, but it started to happen more and more. One day I thought best just to follow him. To see what he was up to. I followed him right into bloodclan territory. He was talking to the new leader redpelt. He asked redpelkt how he got rid of sky. Of course redplet drove him away. Then I heard something else. Redfox told redpelt how he got hazelpaw to think she killed brazlekit. He brought him out for training one day and he worked him so hard. Hard enough to make him bleed on the inside. When hazelpaw fought against brazlekit she bite him on the shoulder. It was just a little bite, not meant to hurt him, but it allowed all the blood in his body to find a way out. He was loseing so much blood that he had to die. If anything hazelpaw might of made it clearer that he was indeed in pain. She never killed him."

"that is preposterous, why would redfox, the father of brazlekit kill his own son. He loved him. I saw it in his eyes."

"you may of also saw anger, anger that was derected towards hazelpaw, sky, and magpie. He woulod do anything to get rid of hazelpaw, even if it meant killing his own son."

"yes I may of saw anger, but he would never…..i mean he couldn't………….maybe he did look a little determined that day…………..but he just wouldn't , he loved his son. He told me"

"fireweed I don't believe it myself, for all I know I might of killed him, if I dead it was by mistake. I never meant to kill him. You knew me long enough to know that. You're my foster mom. The only mom I ever known. I love you"

fireweed heard very word. She didn't want to like her, she wanted to ahte her for her sons death. But maybe just maybe, what if she didn't kill him. What if he was going to die anyways.

"I don't know what to believe yet, I do know you a lot but right now I am still dealing with a loss. I just don't want to think that my mate would do such a thing. But I know how much he hates you and your dad. I am not saying I am going to like you naytime soon but I can deal with you now. If anything does change then we may be able to start again."

"will thank you lightkit, this may make it easier for us all now if you don't mind I have somewhere to be so I would very much like it if you left"

"yes sir"

they all walked out there, lightkit head held high.

"you seemed to have grown form the last time I have meant you lightkit."

"I will do anything for my friends. Not only am I getting your honor back but I am letting every one know what brazlekit went through."

Firestar ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He had to go see his two sisters. Daisy might have something else by now. He could see the two legs house coming up. One tow more strides then he leapt and landed nicely on the other side.

"Princess, daisy are you here"

"Right over here rusty oops I mean firestar"

He walked behind a shed and stopped when he saw his two sisters and another cat.

"Firestar this is the cat I told you about. He is our cousin twice removed or something along that line. He came here to tell us about the name sky."

"I knew your mother very well. And I knew all of you kits. There was three toms and two queens. Of course you two are the queens and firestar was one of the toms. The other two toms though were named fudge and of course…………sky. But just to let you know there may be thousands of cats named sky out there. But if there is anything that may link you to this kit then her father might be your brother. Is there anything?"

"she does have a scent I do seem to remember a lot and she has the same blue eyes as are mother"

"that is good for starts but we need to know more. I sent a lot of my friend around looking for a cat named sky. If we find nay we till him to come find you. From what I heard this cat has as many forest senses as you so he should be able to find you right away"

firestasr could only half hear what mouse was saying. What if hazelpaw was his niece? If so then there was truly no reason to give her up.


End file.
